Pain
by SuperDope19
Summary: It's time to stop running. Review. Song fic.


DISCLAIMER: I still own nothing. Suprise Suprise. Review please.

"Are you ready for this?  
"As I'll ever be"  
"Good...Because today's the day we stop running."

Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows. They were the only ones left. Driving down the highway in an old beat up car, they turned on the radio, fully expecting it to be broken like the rest of the car. To their suprise, the beginning of a song came to their ears.

Pain, without love Pain, I can't get enough Pain, I like it rough 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Michael felt things in his stomach that he hadn't felt in the past couple months. He found it hard to watch the road, but still kept on driving. He thought about what it was like back in prison. He wouldn't have been able to take five years there, but in just two and a half years he would have had a parole hearing. Could he have waited until then? He thought about his wife. Did she miss him? Would she be with another man if he ever got home? What would she do if he died?

You're sick of feeling numb You're not the only one I'll take you by the hand And I'll show you a world that you can understand This life is filled with hurt When happiness doesn't work Trust me and take my hand When the lights go out you will understand

He imagined all the times that he'd been hurt. By his father.His mother. They never loved him. They hit him, got drunk and beat him up. But even if he had told, noone would believe him. It was a bank robbers word against his prestigious high-classed parents. He thought of all the times he'd faked those smiles for family photos. He pictured the day he tried to rob the bank near his home in Chicago. Money couldn't buy happiness, but it could have bought him a home far, far away from his parents.

Pain, without love Pain, I can't get enough Pain, I like it rough 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all Pain, without love Pain, I can't get enough Pain, I like it rough 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

He remembered what life was like before he had met Nika. He had rathered pain than nothing. It reminded him that he was alive. It reminded him that he could still feel. He remembered the job he had as an engineer. He gave everything up. Everything.

Anger and agony Are better than misery Trust me I've got a plan When the lights go off you will understand

He had had a plan. He thought it was fool proof. He breaks into the bank, steal half a million dollars... A quick in and out then disappear to Mexico. It was as simple as that. But it wasn't. And now his life was ruined all because of his foolish plan.

Pain, without love Pain, I can't get enough Pain, I like it rough 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all Pain, without love Pain, I can't get enough Pain, I like it rough 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing Rather feel pain

He heard Lincoln talking.  
"Watch the road man, be careful"  
He turned back towards the road, if this kept up Mahone wouldn't have to kill him, he'd die in the car crash he nearly just caused. He decided to watch the road, but he just couldn't help drifting off into thought. This song described exactly how he had felt all his life.

I know That you're wounded You know That I'm here to save you You know I'm always here for you I know That you'll thank me later

Noone was going to be there to save him. Once Alexander Mahone caught him it was up to him to save himself. Noone was giving him any hand-outs. He didn't know if Lincoln knew, but he felt it. Mahone would be catching up any minute and then... That would be the begging of the end.

Pain, without love Pain, can't get enough Pain, I like it rough 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all Pain, without love Pain, I can't get enough Pain, I like it rough 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all Pain, without love Pain, I can't get enough Pain, I like it rough 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all Rather feel pain than nothing at all Rather feel pain

He passed over the wheel for Lincoln to drive, he was getting a bit tired by now.He saw a radio tower, which meant he should have service on his cell phone, he urged Lincoln to drive closer. He dialed his wife's phone number on his cellphone, and he heard the ringing. The car swerved off the road. Lincoln and Michael had just enough time to jump out before it burst into flames. By this time it was dark, they saw headlights coming up the road. Michael felt weird inside. Not anticipating or anxious...Not scared or angry.Just zero. He felt neutral, like whatever happened, happened, and he couldn't do anything to stop it. The headlights came nearer and pretty soon Alexander Mahone himself was stepping out of the car, Michael dropped his phone and Mahone drew his gun. Words that Michael had said months before echoed in his head.  
"He's not out to catch me... He's out to kill me"  
He looked at Mahone. Mahone had hated him mor than he hated any of the other escapees, and he had killed most of them too. If he was only going to kill one person tonight it was going to be Michael Scofield, and Michael was ready for it. He thought for a while. Would he kill him? He thought while he kneeled on the ground, Mahone's gun pointing straight at him. What would happen next. 


End file.
